the perfect organism
by magic shuckle 09
Summary: a waddle dee gets captured by dreamland's most evil villains! What will happen to him? I own nothing in the Kirby franchise.


A figure walked into the dreamland library and went to the main desk.

"Excuse me, where is the history of dreamland?" The waddle dee pointed to the right and gave him a card. "Thank you." He then put three blue stars down onto the desk. The waddle dee's eyes widened with surprise then tilted his head, as if asking a question. The figure then put his hand to his mouth with a "Shhhhh." The waddle dee nodded with understanding.

The figure then headed down the stairs and went to a door that read HISTORY. The figure with no arms reached into his blue and yellow cloak to get the key card. The door slid open and he went inside. Finally, he went to the shelf that read REASEARCH and got a book that was yellow with age.

"Got it."

Then, three items the wizard started to glow. A paintbrush, a halo, and a red ribbon. The three items rose into the air, and each one popped to life. Out of the paintbrush came a sorceress with a colored robe all over her inhuman body. She had yellow eyes and silver hair.

Out of the red ribbon came a purple creature with brown shoes and a small red bowtie around his neck. He had large eyes and a jester hat that was half blue and half pink, blue on the left and pink on the right, with white pompoms on the ends. He was also bouncing on a ball about his size.

Out of the halo came a white creature with wings with red at the end. It had a red eye in the middle of its round face that, around it was caked with blood. Its bottom came to a point. At the top of its head was a band aid with the halo floating above it.

"Are you sure that this is the book? We've been to like a billion places and not found it! Plus it's cramped inside that stupid ribbon and I'm starving!"

"Be patent. You've waited for five years; you can wait a day or two more. Plus it ruins my hair."

"Shut it! It's hard to read when you guys are babbling like squeakers when the weekly cheese is out! Otherwise, I think I found it. Look at page 10689, fifth and sixth paragraph." He held the book out to them.

Prince D. Waddleius Deebleux

"Today I have made a stunning discovering. When I came to this strange land, I knew that creatures already inhabited it. But with years of research, I discovered that these creatures that I call Waddleius deebliux, or waddle dee for short, are the something I have been looking for since I came here. The perfect creature. The creature doesn't need to eat, sleep, produce waste, or even drink. They don't even reproduce, they just exist. (I still do not know how they multiply; it is one of the only mysteries I have not solved yet) The body is like that of a recycling plant. And every blood cell is used over and over again forever. But at a major price. I discovered that if they sit around all day absolutely motionless, the body will run out of energy it needs to recycle, and it will die. That is why I have decided to use them as servants. Hopefully this should keep them occupied as they are constantly doing things for the king, and soon me. I did try to use them as guards to, and discovered that they are quite handy with items such as staffs and spears.

Now here comes the most important part of the species. They have the most remarkable regeneration process. After cutting a voluntary waddle dee, I learned that they can heal scratches instantly, cuts can heal in seconds, and when I cut them in half, one half withers and dies, and the other half grows a entirely second half, in a mere hour! Side notes: naturally, they have a very thin layer of what I call peach fuzz, but otherwise no hair grows. They do not have fingers, only stubs. Very rarely, a chance of 1 out of 1283290008192, they will have some kind of mental illness. Their

The rest of the page was so worn it couldn't be read. But that didn't matter. They got what they wanted.

The figure known as magolor put the book back in its place, and turned to the other three, his eyes beaming.

"Well, what do you think?"

The creature known as marx spoke up.

"I think… I'll get all the things we need like food and spiked water and adrenaline. Lots of adrenaline!

"I'll make the place to keep it!" Chirped the sorceress drawcia.

Magolor then pointed to the thing that was 02. "And you go get one. Try not to make a scene, just get one and go. For after all,

To be perfect, you have to study the perfect."


End file.
